


The Greatest Show Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Attraction, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Crushes, Daughters, Daydreaming, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Juice/Juices, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rodeo Competitions, Rodeo/Rodeos, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shirtless, Shirtless Steve McGarrett, Strip Tease, Stripping, Talking, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: TheFive-O Rodeois the best around in Hawaii, Especially when Steve McGarrett takes the reigns, His partner develops a crush on him, What does he do about it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams (Past) (Implied), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams (Implied)
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 1





	The Greatest Show Ever:

*Summary: The **_Five-O Rodeo_** is the best around in Hawaii, Especially when Steve McGarrett takes the reigns, His partner develops a crush on him, What does he do about it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a hot day in Honolulu, Hawaii, & everyone was baring the heat, as the show must go on. It was fun bringing the community together, & there was peace for a change. Danny “Danno” Williams was proud of being part of the **_Five-O Rodeo_** , cause he brings happiness to people, & loves being around animals, It was the best part of his world.

But the best part was the people that he formed a great friendship with, They were ohana to him. They were there, when his wife, Rachel, had died of cancer. He knew that he couldn’t get through any of that, without them. So, In order to pay them back, He always sticks up for them, & makes sure that they are taken care of. One man in particular, that always catches his eye.

Steve McGarrett was the one that saw the talent that Danny had for this type of work, & welcomed him in without hesitation. He found that he had so much in common with the man, that they had built a bond, like brothers, It was enough to satisfy the blond. He always includes him in his activities with his children, But something had changed for the shorter man.

He found himself being attractive to the hunky, & rugged man. He always make sure that he is always at his side, Just in case, Something goes wrong in the show, that the former seal puts on in the ring. But, It never happens to his relief, Danny couldn’t help to think that he puts on another show just for him.

It makes him daydream, Whenever he strips of his plaid shirt, to wipe off the sweat off his body. He also wants to feel the heat of his body against his own, He was so into his dream, He didn’t hear his daughter call out to him. When he snapped back into the present, Grace has a knowing smile on her face. It chilled the loudmouth detective to the bone, that his daughter knows what he is dreaming about.

“You have such a crush on Steve, Admit it, Danno, It’s okay to be happy, Mom would want that for you”, The College-Bound Teenager said with a nod. “I do, But what if he doesn’t feel the same way ?”, He asked with worry. “Who wouldn’t love you ?, You are handsome, sweet, loyal, Plus you help put on the greatest show ever, You are a catch, Dad, Just think about it, Talk to him”, Danny nodded, & said this to his oldest child. “I will, Thanks for looking out for me, Monkey, I love you”, “I love you too, Danno”, They exchanged kisses, & she said this to him, as she helps finish up making lunch for the **_Lunch Rush_** _**Crowd**_.

“I got to get to practice or Tani will kill me”. They spoke of fellow member, & her riding instructor, Tani Rey, She is helping Grace get ready for her first competition. “Yeah, Make sure that she gets a piece of her favorite dessert, After you are done”, The Blond told her. “I will”, She left, & then Steve said, as he came up to the booth, “Hey, Danno, Can I get one of your juices ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Sure”, As he watched the handsome man drink his drink, He decided to go for it, & take his daughter’s advice, He will talk to Steve, the next time that he is alone with him. Cause the sexual tension is getting to him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
